The present invention relates to tool boxes, and relates more particularly to a personal tool box which comprises a base frame, that can be hung on the user's belt to carry, and a variety of carriages and storage cases respectively turned about two pivots on the base frame for keeping tool bits, sockets, accessories, etc.
A variety of handy tool boxes have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a regular handy tool box which is comprised of two flat shells hinged together, each shell defining a variety of compartments for keeping tool bits, sockets, accessories, etc. This structure of handy tool box must be carried by hand. When at the job site, the handy tool box must be opened and placed on the ground or a neary place. If the handy tool box is left at a distance from the working area, the user shall have to frequently move between the working area and the handy tool box to change the tool bits or sockets or to select different accessories.